battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Commonwealth of Cattiria
Overview= This is the Cattirian navy. We only attacked when provoked or threatened. We fight for freedom and peace between the naval forces of the world. Locations: New Anwen (city) Caloy (city) Balastaien (mass resource district) Cali (capital) Aero Atlas (CN Command) Application: *What is your GC? *How many ships do you have? *What kind of ships do you build? *What will your name be? |-|Members and Status= Welcome to the Cattirian Navy! These are the members who fight for us. Members Fleet Admiral Airison Detchues: Admiral of the fleet. Leader and founder of the Cattirian navy. Admiral Thomas Baker: Second in command Vice Admiral Richard J. Hallsworth: Assists with second in command. Rear Admiral Alliah Courtney: Can control a whole fleet. Captain Waylon Smithers: Can control one ship. ---- Defcon Status: Defcon 1 - War War with the Sith, at temporary peace with the Fourth Reich. Defcon 2 - Forces Ready for War Defcon 3 - Forces Preparing for War Defcon 4 - Forces on Patrol Defcon 5 - Peace '''Technology *Basic Technologies *Basic Railguns (found on sunken ship) *Basic Warp (found on sunken ship) *Lasers (obtained through trade) *Advanced Rocketry *Energy Storage *Asteroid Mining *Laser Weapons *Magnetic Accelerating Cannons *Nanotechnology (obtained through trade) *Sublight Drive *Antimatter *Stealth Systems *Weapons Satellites *Warp Detection *Advanced Missile Systems *Guided Munitions *Advanced Laser Weapons *Biotechnology *Advanced Railguns *Advanced Warp/Hypersail *Advanced Physiology *Advanced Targeting Systems *Basic Cloak (obtained through trade) *FTL Communication (obtained through trade) *Advanced Nuclear Technology *Anti Gravity *Moderate Railguns |-|Ships and Alliances= ---- Political Relations Allies and Non Agression Pacts: IN ( Israeli Navy ) NAP (hardly) AIF ( Alliance of Imperial Fleets ) Alliance UAC ( United Aerospace Command ) Alliance NAR ( New Arcadian Republic ) Alliance ANF (Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet) Alliance P.A.N.Z.E.R. (P.A.N.Z.E.R.) NAP Enemies: Fourth Reich ( Millennium ) - temporary ceasefire Sith Empire ( Sith Empire: Imperial Fleet ) |-|History and Land & Air Forces= History Starting out on a training mission while in the AIF, Commodore Airison Detchues found the Cattirian Home Islands, began colonizing them, and started a mini country. After breaking off from the AIF, the government nearly collapsed, and Cattiria was forced to merge with the New Arcadian Republic. Army and Air Forces Cattiria has many land and air forces available, ready to both defend Cattiria and her allies, but also send attacks on enemy soil. Cattirian Army The Cattirian Army forms the bulk of Cattirian land forces, covering many different roles, from demolitions, armored assaults, beach assaults, para-drops, conquering enemy territory, or defense of allied territory. Cattirian Royal Air Force The Cattirian Air Force is tasked with defending the skies around Cattiria, and also bombing hostile territory at long range. They can also ferry supplies with planes and choppers. Cattirian Marines The Cattirian Marines are some of the best troops Cattiria has, specializing in Spec Ops missions and beach assaults. They are usually the first troops to the front in any given situation, and can handle most situations thrown at them. |-|Fleet Registry= Category:Navies and FleetsCategory:New/Small Navies